Mimic's Trouble
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lavender Brown finds out in a way that mimicking can hurt people's feeling. Written for November Event: Build a Zoo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for November Event: Build a Zoo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for the Parrots Enclosure and the prompt set I used was Character: Lavender Brown, Plot Point: Mimicking Someone, and Setting: Gryffindor Common Room. So without further ado I hope all enjoy Mimic's Trouble.**

Had you told Lavender Brown that today she was going to hurt someone's feeling she'd have laughed in your face. It wasn't like she knew that Hermione Granger would be walking into the Gryffindor Common Room at that exact moment. She was also only trying to entertain her friends and apparently could think of nothing more entertaining than mimicking people.

"Do Luna Lovegood," called Parvati excitedly practically jumping up and down in her seat.

Lavender put on her most dreamy expression and looked around vacantly trying to get into Luna's head space. "Quibbler!" she called out in a dreamy voice. "Get your Quibbler! There a particularly good article on Nargles on the front page don't you know." Sitting down and looking towards her audience of Gryffindors expectantly she asked, "Who should I do next?"

"Professor Trelawney," suggested Dean Thomas eagerly.

"Alright," Lavender stood up and pretending to be reading a tea cup. Letting out a fake gasp of concern she scrutinized the pretend tea cups contents. "You have the Grim," she exclaimed dramatically.

"Do Hermione Granger," called out Seamus Finningan laughing like a hyena.

"Its Wingardium Leviosa not Windgarium Leviosar," she exclaimed sarcastically like Hermione had during their first Charms lesson during their first year. She smiled proudly knowing that she'd gotten Hermione Granger just perfect. Noticing how the room seemed deathly quiet she turned around to find Hermione Granger standing stock still in the door way to the Common Room.

"Is that all I'll ever be remembered for?" Hermione asked tears evident in her voice as she turned and fled the Common Room.

"Some people are just to sensative," murmured Parvati.

"I really mean to hurt her," Lavender told everyone. Standing up she made to follow Hermione Granger's path out of the Common Room. She had to find the other girl and apologize. "Have you seen Hermione Granger?" she asked Harry and Ron as they walked by her in the hallway.

"She ran towards the girl's room," Harry told Lavender. "She seemed really upset about something. We tried to ask her what was wrong but she just said she didn't want to talk about it."

"It's my fault," Lavender muttered as she raced towards the girl's room. When she opened the door she could hear the sounds of someone crying coming from the last stall. Walking over towards the stall in question Lavender knocked on the door.

"Occupied," came Hermione's tear filled voice.

"Hermione," Lavender called through the door, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The door opened a bit to reveal Hermione's tear stained faced. She looked kind of mad now and Lavender found herself backing up a bit at the look Hermione's face.

"Do you know how it feels to not be able to live something like that down?" Hermione asked watching Lavender's face to see the reaction she would get from the other girl. "Do you know how ridiculous you make everyone sound when you mimic them like that? Do you know how much you hurt people when you do that?"

Lavender had never thought of it that way. " I've never thought of it that way," she told Hermione. "I'm really am sorry for hurting your feelings Hermione. I really am. Please don't hurt me."

Hermione started to laugh. "I forgive you," she said. "But don't do that ever again. Please. Bullying people is never right. Especially when they aren't there to defend themselves. Okay?"

Lavender nodded. "Okay."

The girls walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Lavender made up her mind to never hurt anyone the way she had just Hermione Granger ever again.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Mimic's Trouble.**


End file.
